Loading Maps
Download USA sectional charts from FAA 'Step 1' First, you must load the map files onto your computer. You can get USA Sectional Raster Charts here.. Other countries will require you to make other arrangements to load the maps, such as scanning paper maps or purchasing current maps on a CD. 'Step 2' From within iTunes, open the iPhone or iPad from the left navigation bar. Select the 'Apps' tab, and scroll to the bottom. Click the GliderGPS icon. Click the 'Add...' button, and select each map file. GliderGPS supports PNG, JPG, and TIFF map files. 'Step 3' On the device, open the GliderGPS app. Tap 'Settings', then tap 'Map'. Press the Add (+) button. You will then be asked to enter all of the map settings. If you have a GeoTIFF image, such as those supplied by the American FAA (link on the right), you are not required to enter this information. Usually this data can be found printed somewhere on the map. The Ellipsoid flattening and semi-major axis are pre-set for WGS84 maps. Tap 'Type' to change between Mercator and Lambert Conformal Conic maps. :::::: Map name and settings screen ' 'Step 4 At the bottom of the map settings, tap 'Add Map'. Select the image you uploaded to the device. If the map is a GeoTIFF image, you will be prompted to load the map config from the file itself. If you have a GeoTIFF image tap OK and skip to step 6. Note to handle importing bug: The lattitudes seems to load fine, but there are often errors loading the longitudes. You may have to go to the .html file you download with the .tiff, and from that information enter the longitudes for the Origin Longitude (Central meridian in the html file), and the corner longitudes in the image settings page. 'Step 5' Enter the approximate coordinates of the North East corner and South West corner. Use the 'View map image' option to see the current image. 'Step 6' Tap the Visual Adjustment button at the bottom of the list. You will see an X in the middle of the screen, as well as a set of coordinates at the bottom. If the coordinates listed at the bottom fall outside of the map edges, tap them and select a nearby set of coordinates that are within the map boundaries. Maps downloaded from the FAA website include a map key on the left of the image. Ensure the X is within the map boundaries ::::: Ensure the X is within the map boundaries 'Step 7' Move the map around until the X is centered over the latitude and longitude described below, then tap adjust. Toggle between North East and South West at the top, then center the X again and press adjust. Repeat until both corners are correctly adjusted. 'Step 8' If you have 2 maps that are part of the same projection, such as the maps available from the FAA, repeat the process between Step 4 and Step 7.